


Secret Agent Cabello

by directionizer



Series: Secret Agent Cabello [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Double Life, F/F, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionizer/pseuds/directionizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musician by day, secret agent by night. Camila Cabello has always loved her work, keeping her two jobs separate from one another. One day, everything changed when her mission is to save her band mates; Ally, Normani, Dinah, and Lauren. Will she be able to accomplish her mission to save her best friends? And will she be able to keep her job as an agent a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Cabello

**A/N: So this is a brand new idea that I was thinking of, and I wanted to know what you all thought of it? I've made this chapter fairly long, so I wanted to know if you guys also liked the length of the chapter? Please vote and comment to let me know what your thoughts are! Thank you all! :)**

\------------

        "Fifth Harmony! Fifth Harmony! Fifth Harmony!" the crowd cheered, wanting an encore.

        As much as we wanted to deliver another set of songs to our fans, we couldn't. Our management wouldn't allow it since they were tired and wanted to get to bed. It hurt us to leave them without another song, but at the same time, we wanted to rest for tomorrow's show. When I say 'we,' I mean Ally, Lauren, Dinah, and Normani. I had other business to take care of.

        Now that I think of it, I never actually get a break. During the day, I am working as a member of Fifth Harmony; and at night, I work as a secret agent at U.S.S.I.T, or the United States Secret Intelligence Taskforce. Every single day I pretty much run off of two hours of sleep and tons of caffeine. A day off from going on tour is nice, because I get to sleep all day. Unfortunately, I don't have a planned out schedule for working as a secret agent, and I pretty much go into work when they tell me to. Tonight is one of those nights.

        My boss, Agent Korson, tended to call around noontime, but he didn't today. I was given false hope that I wouldn't have to work tonight, but as it turns out, he found something for me to do tonight as always. He actually called me during the dress rehearsal for tonight's concert, which was very unprofessional. As I am obligated to pick up the phone, I had to excuse myself from the rehearsal just to take his call. I had to lie to my band mates about who it was that was calling me, which I hated to do.

        Did I mention that I've never told Ally, Lauren, Dinah, or Normani that I was working as a secret agent? Well, they don't know a thing about it, and neither does my family. They aren't allowed to know according to U.S.S.I.T's new policies. On the nights that I worked, I actually had to sneak out of the tour bus undetected. This was quite easy for me, considering that I am pretty much a spy. If I wasn't surreptitious enough to be able to sneak out, there would have been no way that they would even consider inducting me into the agency. 

        After taking our final bows to the crowd of screaming fans, the five of us walked off of the stage enthusiastically to see plates of food set out for us on a long table in the backstage area. I was thrilled to see that they had ordered us pizza, which just so happened to be my favorite food. Lauren noticed that I was eye-balling the food, and had to make a comment.

        "Hey Camz," she said, nudging my right arm, "it's pizza, your favorite food."

        I just giggled and replied, "Wow, captain obvious. You don't say?"

        Lauren just smiled and picked up her plate with two pieces of spinach pizza placed on it, her favorite. I looked down to see that there was a plate made just for me as well, with two pieces of Hawaiian pizza. Our tour manager, Stephen Schloss, really knew how to treat us. He always made sure that we all received the best treatment when we were on tour. Stephen got to know us so well over the past two years, that he knew exactly what we would prefer for dinner. Of course there were other there were other things that he did for us, but in my opinion, knowing my favorite food is the most important. I don't know where I would be without my Hawaiian pizza.

        When I gathered my pizza and a cup of water, then went over to where the girls were sitting. Lauren patted on a spot next to her on the couch, motioning for me to sit next to her, and I gladly took it. She rested her head on my left shoulder and nestled into my neck, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach and a smile to widen across my face. I placed a kiss on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin, then pulled back to take a bite of the pizza that was making my mouth water.

        If you haven't already noticed, Lauren is actually my girlfriend. We just recently confessed our feelings to each other about a month ago, and our relationship was going strong. Ally, Dinah, and Normani were very supportive of our love for one another, but our management, however, is not. Instead of being able to show the world around us how much we love each other, we weren't allowed to go out in public as girlfriends. It sucked because they think that we will lose business, money, and fans if we confirmed that Camren was really a thing, which probably isn't true for the most part. Our Harmonizers, on a large scale, ship us together. Maybe not all of them, but most.

        "So, Mila?" Dinah asked, beginning our talk about the concert. "What did you enjoy the most about the concert tonight? What was most memorable to you?"

        I took a moment to think, and then I remembered the funniest thing. "Remember when that one girl threw a banana suit on stage? That was funny! I really wished that I could have worn it or something. It would have been fun for everyone." I laughed.

        We all burst out into laughter as we realized how funny that actually would have been. Now that I am really thinking of it, why didn't I wear the banana suit? It was such a memorable concert, and I thought I was going to remember this one for a long while.

        Until we finished our dinner, the talk about the concert continued. We talked about more of our favorite moments, gifts from the meet and greet, and signs that we saw out in the crowd. I remembered one individual sign that a little girl held up during the concert that said, 'You guys are my idols. I want to grow up to be just like you; brave, honest, and beautiful!' That sign in particular made me tear up, and I couldn't believe what an impact we were making on our fans. 

        Ally kindly took everyone's empty paper plates and cups, then brought them off to one of the trash cans. When she returned, we all stood up and headed off to the dressing rooms to change into some normal clothing. I decided to wear a pair of light blue skinny jeans, black flats, and a pink blouse with a matching bow; then I exited the room to wait for the girls in the hallways. Lauren was the only one who had finished before me, as she was standing right outside my door waiting for us.

        Since it was just the two of us in the hallway, I decided to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. Even though the other girls knew about us, we still liked to kiss in private since they'd tend to yell 'awwww!' every time we kissed in front of them. Originally, I was just going to kiss Lauren once, but then we decided to continue onward. Just as we were starting to get into it, we were interrupted by Normani, who had just finished changing.

        "Oooooooh! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?!" she joked, letting out a loud laugh.

        We both pulled apart and looked at her, grinning. 

        "Oh, Mani Bear." Lauren laughed, and I joined in.

        Dinah and Ally finished shortly after Normani, and we all hung up our outfits for the concert tomorrow. They all questioned why I was wearing normal clothes as opposed to some pyjamas, but I told them that I had to make a quick run to the store after stopping back at the tour bus.

        As usual, the tour bus was parked right outside the venue, and we all climbed aboard. The other girls climbed into bed, making me jealous that they actually get to rest, and I went over to my bunk to retrieve my pair of aviator sunglasses. Even though it was nighttime, I still had to wear sunglasses out in public to protect my identity from fans so I could avoid any possibility of getting mobbed.

        Just as I was walking out of the bus, Lauren called out to me from her bunk, "Camz! Could you get me some Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups?!"

        "Yeah!" I yelled to her.

        "Okay, thanks! Don't forget that the bus leaves at five in the morning, in case you wanted to stay out late again."

        "Okay, I'll see you babe. Love you!" I shouted, closing the door behind me as I walked outside.

        The warm breeze blew through my long, dark brown hair as I walked to the front of the venue, which was already vacated at this point. I was lucky that U.S.S.I.T. was an international agency, because they happened to have a secret location in every major United States city. This made things easier to manage for me when I was with Fifth Harmony on tour. Today, I was in Dallas, Texas and there was a location a couple blocks from the venue in which we played at. 

        My ride finally showed up in a black Lincoln Town Car that belonged to the agency. I entered the vehicle and took a seat in the passenger's seat next to my partner, Agent Presley, then buckled my seat belt. He wore the same aviator sunglasses as I did, as well as a black suit that fit him perfectly. His light brown hair was always put up into a quiff, and his jaw bone was square and defined. These features made him look extremely attractive, but not even close to being as attractive as Lauren. 

        Agent Korson was kind enough to allow Presley to follow me when the tour first began since, as partners, we were required to work together at all times according to the agency's policies. I wouldn't want to travel anywhere without my partner anyways, since I wouldn't actually know any of the other agents at the units that weren't at the HQ in Miami. It was extremely difficult for an agent to get a job at the headquarters, so Agent Presley and I were very lucky and talented enough to have gotten to work directly for Korson.

        "Hey." he greeted me with a smile as he pulled away from the curb and began to drive towards the hideout.

        "Hey." I replied, smiling back. "How was your day in Dallas?"

        "It was mediocre. Not my kind of town. I'm more of a Chicago kind of guy."

        I nodded, then told him, "So the concert went well tonight. Some girl threw a banana suit up on stage, and we all thought that it was quite funny."

        "Really? That's crazy. Please tell me that you wore it." he said, laughing.

        "I wish I had, now that I think about it." I laughed. "Now what's the deal with Korson today? He usually calls around noon, but today he called me pretty late. It's not like him to do that, you know. "

        "It must be an off day for him. Like, maybe he skipped out on having his morning coffee or something?"

        "That's sounds nothing like Agent Korson. He doesn't have 'off' days, he is always the same. It's either he calls me at noon, or not at all. He knows that I am around people past that time, and if he wants me to keep this a secret, then—"

        "It's okay, just talk it over with him. He likes you too much, so he'd probably apologize and never do it again." he interrupted. "He's actually here today, even though he's usually at the HQ in Miami."

        I nodded, knowing this was true, then looked outside my window to see that we had arrived at the building that was hidden among others. It was a tall, brick building that easily blended in with the other buildings surrounding it, which was a technique that was used for all of the secret bases. U.S.S.I.T. was such a clever agency, and they always had a plan of action for everything that they did.

        Together, Presley and I unbuckled our seat belts and vacated the vehicle. We entered through the black door on the front of the building. This was my very first time being in the Dallas unit, and I had to say that it was very nicely put together. The secretary was a young brunette with a beautiful smile that lit up the room. She appeared to be in her early twenties. Then again, at this agency, no one exceeded the age of forty. By the time you had reached that age, if you've survived all of those years of dangerous missions, you were forced to retire. Agent Korson was thirty-nine years old, so he would have to choose a successor to run the agency when he left.

        The secretary, whose name tag said, 'Agent Currie,' welcomed us by saying, "Good evening, you must be Agents Presley and Cabello. Agent Korson is waiting for you two in the meeting room downstairs."

        "Is there a spare suit that I can wear for tonight?" I asked, realizing that I had completely forgotten to change into my suit.

        "You won't be needing one tonight, Agent Cabello."

        I nodded, then followed Presley to the meeting room. The set-up of all of the units, apart from the HQ, was the same, which made getting to the room extremely simple. When we finally got to the meeting room, many agents that I knew were gathered around an oval table. Agent Korson sat at the head of the table, and had a sheet cake laying in front of him. I tried to read the lettering on the cake, but I couldn't see it from where I was sitting.

        "What's going on?" I built up the courage to ask.

        Korson stood up, then explained, "Don't you remember two years ago when you were sixteen years old and were first inducted into U.S.S.I.T? Well consider this a surprise anniversary of you induction party, Agent Cabello. Now would you please sit while I cut the cake?"

        With a nod, Presley and I took our seats directly across from Korson. Everyone chatted amongst themselves as the cake was cut and passed around the table. As soon as everyone got a piece, Korson stood up again.

        "So here's how this will go. Everyone who wants to share their favorite memory with Agent Cabello may do so. We'll go around the table, then we'll share our best memory with her. I'll go last, as I wish to. Agent Barton, you may go first." he explained to everyone seated, then looked to the small, red-headed girl next to him.

        Agent Barton stood up from her seat, then began to tell her story, "So Agent Cabello, first and foremost I wanted to congratulate you on your two-year mark, and for being the youngest agent to ever get inducted into the agency. My favorite memory with you was probably our mission at Miami International Airport. It was when our enemy, Cody Barkan almost shot me down and you managed to pretty much run him over with one of the airport security's segways. You completely knocked him out in the knick of time, and I remember laughing so hard despite the rush I was feeling from when I was almost shot. Thanks for saving my life, Cabello! You're alright."

        That story made me giggle, and made me play the scene over and over in my head. It was probably one of my best memories as well, even though there may have been better ones. The next person to say their favorite memory was Agent Jacobsen.

        "Okay, Cabello. My best memory with you was probably the explosion at that abandoned building in downtown Miami. Our lovely enemy, Barkan, had kidnapped at least twenty hostages in demand for money, but of course we didn't give him any. It had been our job to rescue all of those who were kidnapped before the bombs went off, which we luckily were able to do. If it weren't for your quick thinking to escape through the vent, we would have lost our lives and jobs, along with the lives of twenty other innocent people. You saved my butt!" he laughed.

        Jacobsen was right. If I hadn't thought to climb out of the building through the vent, we all would have gotten our heads blown off. The circumstances were that Barkan pretty much barricaded all of the exits, except for the vents, which he foolishly had forgotten. In the midst of everyone screaming out different ideas, I shouted above them all and explained the plan of action. Jacobsen, Presley, and I agreed that it was best that we tried it, since there wasn't much of a choice, and we quickly vacated all twenty-three of us out of the building safely before it exploded.

        Agents Talbott, Falkner, Skinner, and Elwood shared their stories as well. Each individual story meant a lot to me, seeing how they all remembered pretty much every detail that they had spent with me on missions. Lastly, there was Presley and Korson. Agent Presley stood up next to me, glass of red wine in hand, then began his speech about his favorite memory, which was much longer than the others.

        "Agent Cabello, I know that this is pretty cliché, and I know that we have endless memories together since the day we started working together; but today, I'm going to talk about the day we first met. Coincidentally, that was the day that you were first asked to join U.S.S.I.T, which was probably the best day for us.

        "I remember going on a mission with my ex-partner, Agent Maloy. Another of our enemies, James Redding, was plotting to kill the mayor of Miami, and the two of us were actually going to stop her by ourselves. He was going to open the gate to the brand new mall, and Redding was there, planning on sniping him from an unseen location when the mayor was finished opening the gate. 

        "It was you, Agent Cabello, that spotted him up on the second floor with a gun in hand. You seemed to have put two and two together, and came up with the correct theory that he was about to shoot the mayor when he cut the ribbon to open the mall. I remember noticing that you were doing something to distract him from opening the mall, which allowed Maloy and I just enough time to stop Redding. That was when the unthinkable happened.

        "Redding's partner in crime, Susan McClain, came up behind us and shot Maloy in the spine, causing her to be knocked unconscious and lose her ability to walk. Just when I thought that they'd get me too, you came to the rescue. You had taken Maloy's gun and held it up to McClain, shooting her in the spine as well, leaving her to the same fate. Together, you and I were able to stop Redding and McClain, so we could finally put them behind bars in the HQ. Even though Maloy was bound to a wheelchair for life and was dismissed from the agency, the two of us still owed our lives to you.

        "After everything was over that day, I got your name then returned to the agency to talk about the mission with Agent Korson. He apologized for my loss of partner, then asked me to choose from some select agents that needed a partner as well. I told him that my partner was neither of them, and that I wanted to work with 'the girl who pretty much saved mine and Maloy's lives.' At first—" 

        "I wasn't convinced. You were sixteen years old, so you seemed too young at the time." Agent Korson interrupted, standing up. "After tons of begging and pleading, he had finally done so. Probably the thing that did it for me was the way that he had described your teamwork, and the way that you two clicked together. Presley said that he felt like you were already his partner when he worked alongside you. When I had listened to this and finally gave in, that was when I looked you up and sent him to retrieve you and to bring you back to the HQ. It was that day when I first saw you that I knew you would be one of the best agents in the agency. You're right up there with Presley, and you two are the best that U.S.S.I.T. has to offer. This is why I am choosing you both to be my successors."

        Presley and I stood up and asked in unison, "Really?"

        "Yes. I want you both to co-run this agency together when I'm gone. This was decided only a month ago when I realized that I was soon going to be forty years old. Immediately, I thought of you two, but I could not pick which, so I just decided that you would run it together. Congrats, you two." he smiled, as everyone began to cheer and clap for us.

        I felt Presley's strong arms pull me into a hug as everyone cheered us on. My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him even more into the hug. This was probably one of the best days of my life, and I wouldn't prefer to have things any other way. Conveniently, Korson wouldn't be turning forty until I was finished with the Reflection tour, so I wouldn't have to start working as the head of U.S.S.I.T. until I was back in Miami for a while. I didn't know how I was going to manage everything, but I would make it work as I always did.

        After the small party had ended, everyone vacated the room except for Korson, Presley, and I. Just as my partner and I were about to walk out, Korson stalled me for a second.

        "Agent Cabello, may I have a word?" he asked me, then looked over to Presley. "In private?"

        Presley and I nodded, then he walked out of the room to wait for me in the car. 

        "What's up, Korson?" I asked.

        "Well, I just wanted to inform you that running the U.S.S.I.T. is a lot of work. Even though you will be working with Presley, you will still need to report to work every day. Do you understand that?"

        "Yes, I know. It's a good thing that there are various secret bases scattered across the nation for when I go back on tour, and go to California to record with the girls of Fifth Harmony."

        "When I say report to work, I meant to the HQ. As head of the agency, you'll need to be at the main office building to do business every day. I hate to say it Cabello, but you'll have to make a choice by the end of your tour. Will you stay in your girl group there? Or will you run this agency alongside Agent Presley? You have some time to think about it, but keep in mind that this offer is only going to be given to you this one time. Is that clear?" he questioned me.

        I just nodded, unable to actually believe that I had to make this choice.

        "You are dismissed. I will call you tomorrow if there is any real work for you and Presley to do."

        With that, I walked out of the building, saying my goodbyes to the agents who had attended the party, then went out to the car where Agent Presley was sitting. When he caught sight of me, he started the car. I got in next to him, then buckled my seat belt. He backed the car out of the lot, then pulled out back into the road.

        "What did Korson say to you?" Presley asked me.

        "He wants me to decide whether I want to be head of U.S.S.I.T. or a member of Fifth Harmony. Korson says that I can only do one of the jobs, and I don't know which to choose. I don't know what to do since I love both equally. This double life thing is getting crazy, Presley. I'm beginning to feel Hannah Montana's pain." I explained.

        "Do what your heart tells you to, Cabello. I'm not going to make your decision for you, as much as I want you to run the agency with me. I don't want to do it alone, but I don't want to do it with you if you feel like I guilt-tripped you into doing so. There's nothing more that I want than your happiness, and even if you choose to stay working as a musician, I will respect that and hope that we can still be friends." 

        "Of course. I'll never stop knowing you. Since I just found out about the decision, I have yet to actually put some thought into it. I refuse to make my decision so quickly without allowing a sufficient amount of time to think about it." I paused. "If there was only a way for me to be able to do both jobs, I would make it so. No matter what it takes."

        "Just think about it, Agent Cabello. You have quite the bit of time." he reminded me.

        I just nodded, and allowed the rest of the drive to be silent. By the time that we got back to the venue, it was already three o'clock in the morning. This was two hours left until the tour bus started moving again, which was very good timing. If I had gone on an actual mission, I'd really be cutting it close. Even with the extra time I had to sleep, I knew that I would spend most of that time thinking about the decision. It wouldn't be made over night, so this was probably going to be something that I would think over every single night.

        "Goodnight, Presley." I told him, as I unbuckled my seat belt.

        "Night, Cabello. Why don't we go out to lunch on your next day off? Not as a date obviously, because I know you're with Lauren, but as friends." he offered.

        "I would like that. I'll see you within the next couple days." I smiled, as I opened the car door and climbed out.

        "See ya." 

        After closing the door, I waved to him and began to walk back toward the tour bus. It was still parked in the same spot as usual. The lights were all turned off in the bus, which indicated that no one was awake. What good news. I didn't want to deal with the wrath of the girls, and the questions asking where I was that would soon follow. 

        As I opened the door, I saw that everyone was indeed sleeping. Quietly, I shut the door and snuck off to my bunk where I found my pyjamas folded on top of my bed. This was probably courtesy of Lauren, since she tended to do this when I would be out late. She never questioned why I went out late almost every night, as she respected my private life. The other girls did as well, even though they would jokingly question my whereabouts when they saw me come in late.

        I went to the small bathroom to change into my pyjamas, then wash off all of my make-up. It felt so relieving to finally be back in the bus, finally able to rest up for the following day. When I finally got into my bunk and got under the covers, I closed my eyes and thought about what I was going to do.

        The deciding process began with me listing out the pros of working at each job. Working for U.S.S.I.T. would result in me actually running the agency, working alongside one of my very best friends, and doing good for the nation. Being a member of Fifth Harmony would continue to result with making my fans happy, sharing my talent with the world, being with my other best friends and girlfriend, and even making an impact on so many lives. Both were so much fun, however, and they both made me happy. I didn't know what I was going to do.

        Despite the fact that my mind was racing with the thought of having to choose one job over the other, I tried to slow down my thinking process. Eventually, I drifted off into a deep sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
